1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biped robot control system, particularly to a biped robot control system that detects moving objects such as obstacles and human beings from captured images and controls the driving of leg members in accordance with the position of the detected moving objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known biped robot control system that controls the driving of leg members based on captured images is described in Japanese Patent No. 3176701 (see paragraphs 0013-0027, for example). The system taught by this patent stores a walking environment map including obstacles in a ROM (read-only memory) beforehand, ascertains its own (the robot's) position in the environment in which it moves using images taken by a CCD (charge-coupled solid-state imaging device) and controls the driving of the robot's leg members so as not to collide with the obstacles.
Although this known system can prevent collision with obstacles (stationary objects) registered in advance it cannot avoid collision with obstacles other than the registered ones and, in particular, cannot avoid collision with humans and other bodies that move freely within the walking environment.